Studies being continued: 1) development and evaluation of protective vaccines and diagnostic techniques and reagents for the identification, control, and study of rickettsial diseases including Q fever, 2) nature of immunizing antigens and immune responses caused by them, 3) antigenic relationships among members of the typhus and spotted fever groups of rickettsiae, 4) application of cell culture techniques to isolation, growth, and genetic variation in rickettsiae.